


Good Things Can Happen At 3am

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel texts Dean in the early hours of the morning to ask if he'll go on a date because he lied to a homophobic colleauge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Can Happen At 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Destiel au where Dean gets a text from Cas at 3 AM saying “I told a homophobic person I work with that I’m dating a guy and I can’t sleep because I feel like a liar so I need you to date me”.

When Dean's phone started vibrating on his bedside table his sleep idled mind thought that the almost thunderous sound was an earthquake.

He made a startled noise as he shot up in bed and prepared to dive for cover. However, when the fog cleared from his brain Dean cursed himself for overreacting and realised that his phone screen was glaring. 

He picked it up and did a few probably ridiculous looking eye exercises before squinting at the screen.

He had a text from Castiel. 

Castiel Novak was Dean's best friend and they had known each other since they were five. Since Castiel didn't have a mom Mary had always been tentative towards him, so he and Dean spent a lot of time together; not even finishing school and getting jobs was enough to stop that. 

Dean loved Castiel, but he wasn't sure that he loved him so much that a text at three am wasn't a great annoyance.

He opened the message with a sigh.

_I told a homophobic person I work with that I'm dating a guy and I can't sleep because I feel like a liar so I need you to date me._

Dean frowned as he tried to interpret the message. Did that even sound like a real scenario? Was Cas using it as an excuse to ask him out on a genuine date? Sure, Dean had thought about them being together in that way but they had both agreed they valued their friendship too much to risk it. Then again, it could just be Castiel's quirky and not really understandable sense of humour. 

Deciding he wasn't going to get any answers just from speculating Dean decided to call his friend.

Castiel had clearly been waiting for him to do so as he answered after the second ring.

"Cas, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked right away.

"What part of the story did you not understand?" Castiel responded, his voice even gruffer from lack of sleep.

"Well first of all don't feel bad about lying to homophobes" Dean said seriously. "They're terrible people and will not make it through to the next stage of evolution. Second, I thought you and Nora were the only people who worked at the Gas 'n' Sip and I highly doubt she said something like that; she's sweet and she lets me have free nachos."

"No, it wasn't Nora" Castiel assured him. "She did hire a new kid because she's friends with his mom, but he is not nice."

"When you say kid..?"

"He's twenty three."

"Great so I can kick his ass."

"No, I don't want things to get violent" Castiel stressed.

"Well then talk to Nora about it" Dean suggested.

"I will but...I kinda wanna go with my date thing too? It would be good to flaunt my boyfriend in front of him to prove I don't care what he thinks."

"You want to flaunt me?" Dean said with an amused scoff. "Don't objectify me."

"Sorry" Castiel said with unnecessary guilt; he wasn't great at picking up when Dean was joking sometimes. "But was that you agreeing to be my boyfriend?"

"That depends" Dean replied. "Are we talking fake boyfriend or the real kind?"

"Mmm...Which one would swing it in my favour?"

"C'mon, be honest with me" Dean challenged.

"I sent the text hoping for a serious date" Castiel confessed. "It just so happened to help my situation also, but what about the conversations we've had before about why we shouldn't...you know."

"Well how about we have one right now about why we should?" Dean suggested.

"We know each other better than peanut knows jelly" Castiel replied. "We probably taste as good too."

"Ew" Dean said even though he was laughing. "What does that even mean?"

"I’m not sure, but there's another reason; we make each other laugh. Oh, and as mentioned before, my boss gives you free nachos."

"Okay, I'm with you so far" Dean agreed. "You make me think deeper about nature...I make you think deeper about food. We argue but we always get over it."

"Yeah because you eventually realise that you're wrong."

"Hey! There have been at least a few times-"

"Dean, there are more important things right now."

"You're right. Sorry."

"So...do you want to go on a legitimate date with me and have the chance to shove our beautiful sexuality in some Assbutt's face?” 

"Well...I do enjoy putting assholes in their place. I'm like Batman in that way."

"Okay, but that doesn't make me Robin. I'll be Superman or something."

"Batman and Superman hate each other!"

"Well can I be Batman's boyfriend?" Castiel asked.

"No" Dean replied. "I want you to be my boyfriend." 

"Really?" Castiel asked with surprise.

"Yes. And I'm going to pick you up for a date tomorrow evening from work so that asshole colleague of yours knows that we're together and he can suck it."

"That sounds great" Castiel said; Dean could imagine that he was smiling. 

"Okay. Now get some sleep" Dean encouraged.

"I can't, but now it's because I'm too excited! Damn you."

Dean smirked to himself happily; yes, this was certainly the right choice.

"I'm excited too."


End file.
